If only you were a stripper
by Sultry Ashes
Summary: Sangwoo demands Seungbae strips for him in order to save Yoon but the tables unexpectedly turn? (written on a whim so probably not the best quality)


Seungbae glared at Sangwoo who held a small body in a deathlock, threatening to snap a bone thin neck.

"Sangwoo, stop, let the kid go."

His voice was dangerous and demanding, as you'd expect from a passionate cop. He was ready to throw his own life on the line, never even thinking of hesitating to save the young male that was being held captive by that monster. His eyes narrowed as he heard Sangwoo chuckle.

" did you just call this old fart a kid?"

Seungbae stared in shock as the man broke out into hysterical laughter.

"This pervert is older than me, probably you too!"

Seungbae was definitely surprised to find out that Yoon was older than the two of them but the fact that he was changed nothing. Yoon was constantly in pain, he was always being hurt by this psychopath.

"That doesn't matter, put him down!"

Seungbae may have had an upper hand but a pistol with one bullet wasn't the most reassuring trump card. Sangwoo could snap Yoon's neck in an instant if Seungbae couldn't shoot him in the head, to assure that the man would cease to function. There as always the option of allowing the metal to pierce through Yoon's body but… he was so thin. Seungbae was positive that the male would bleed out before an ambulance would arrive. So for now his only options were an empty threat or reasoning with that psychopath.

Seungbae was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize the way Sangwoo was staring at him, that curiosity that mocked that of a child's

"Seungbae… how about we make a deal? If you agree to my terms i'll let Yoon go and confess to all my crimes."

Seungbae was stunned by Sangwoo's offer… why all of a sudden? What was he planning? The man's face was cracked in two by a smile Seungbae could only describe as demonic.

"State your terms.."

As Seungbae spoke he was very unsure of himself, it all seemed too good to be true. Why would Sangwoo offer such a one sided deal, what was he to gain? It didn't make any sense. Sangwoo smirked and spoke up loud and confident,

"It shouldn't be too hard for a dedicated man of justice such as yourself…"

"Just shut up and tell me what you want already!"

At this point Yoon's face looked like it was turning a sickening shade of blue and purple, there was blood on Sangwoo's arms from all the scratching Yoon had been doing but now it seemed like the male was just barely clinging onto the last shreds of life.

"Calm down there officer, Patience is a virtue you know? If you're worried about this faggot-"

Sangwoo said as a grim expression crossed his face and the choke hold he had on Yoon's neck tightened, a strangled cry forced from the thin mans mouth.

"He'll be fine. Strip for me Officer Seungbae, give me a show. Once i'm satisfied i'll let him go."

Seungbae was shocked at first, his mind taking a few seconds to register the request. He hesitated at first, it was his duty as an officer to protect the innocent, it wasn't an option, it was a priority. He had no reason to deny the other's request, well, other than his pride.

Seungbae bit his lower lip as hands moved up to his tie and pulled it loose. He refused to look up at that murderer, refused to admit that he was embarrassed. Tanned hands slid each button out of there respective slits of fabric at an aggravatingly slow pace. As soon as the white polo fell to the floor firm tanned muscles were exposed causing Seungbae to tremble at the chilled air. Never in his life had he ever imagined committing such a lewd act. Rough hands landed at his belt and he paused in hesitation.

"Go on."

Sangwoo's voice encouraged eagerly as Seungbae shot him another dagger like glare. Seungbae took a deep breath trying to ignore the fact that a killer and a stalker were currently watching him undress. Shaking hands stumbled over the belt buckle for a few seconds before a satisfying click was heard and the belt was pulled out of the pant loops. A loud thud could be heard as he dropped his belt alongside the discarded polo on the dirtied floor.

"You're not sexy at all Officer Seungbae. Why don't you try putting a little more life into it, you've watched porn before, right?"

A deep chuckle rumbled in Sangwoo's throat as he insulted the older male, uncaring that he was a servant of the law. Cocky would be an understatement when describing the murderers ego.

Seungbae could feel his face heat up with embarrassment at Sangwoo's childish taunting, of course he had watched porn before, he was a man. A smile crossed Seungbae's face as he gazed at Sangwoo with new found confidence. If he was going to be degraded then he would make sure that Sangwoo came down with him. Dark hands traveled up toned abs and back down a perfectly defined waist, thumbs slipping into the waistline of his pants teasingly before pulling out again. A seductive look had devoured dark pupils as his eyes connected with Sangwoo's own menacing orbs. That's right, don't take your eyes off of me, i want you to be captivated.

Khaki pants were smoothly slid off of light brown legs, thighs exposing with just the right amount of fat and muscle. Seungbae made sure to keep his leg held up so that the murderer didn't miss a single action. Every action was executed with precision that left Sangwoo baffled despite his outer cool appearance he could feel himself start to loose a bit of control. The need to disgrace and dominate was urgent.

Yoon could feel his small frame trembling as the arm around his neck tensed and the faint scent of sweat wafted from Sangwoo's body. The entire ordeal seemed like something out of a madhouse, or a porno, Yoon couldn't help the strong sense of discomfort that came with the situation. He hated that Seungbae was dragged into the mess that he had originally created but deep down he knew there was nothing he could do. The two larger men seemed to be dead locked in some unspoken competition. This was just another game to Sangwoo and Seungbae had seemingly caught onto this and had decided to play along? What was that man planning?

The ex-detective was now almost completely exposed as his pants were uselessly discarded somewhere off to the side, privates only covered by the thin layer of cloth that clung tightly to his waist. Seungbae smirked at Sangwoo, feeling the killers intense gaze.

"Instead of just standing there why don't you come over here and help me out of these?"

Seungbae spoke in an almost mocking tone as he lightly swayed his hips as if to indicate what he was talking about. Seductive, fierce, dominant, and overwhelming. Sangwoo could only use four simple words to describe the dark skinned Korean. He was no rapist but what type of man would he be to refuse such a blatant sexual request?

Sangwoo released Yoon and threw the frail, obedient, male onto the floor, not caring when the male's head collided with the floor harshly. Large glassy eyes met thin cruel ones as Sangwoo spoke up.

"Don't you dare move from that spot because if you do i'll make sure you never walk again."

To be continued?


End file.
